The Great Pyramid of Time (Level) (DetectiveSky612)
The Great Pyramid of Time is the first main story level in LEGO Voidhoppers, designed to introduce the two main characters and set up the beginnings of their relationship. Stage 1: Lost in a Stone Maze You are prompted to put Torrent on the Toy Pad. In the Intro clip, Torrent is first seen sitting in his usual spot on the Starclimber during rift travel. A few warning lights pop up and the ship is then rocked by a high-intensity energy blast, sending the ship listing to one side and losing altitude in the rift, fast. Torrent runs up to the console and struggles to keep the ship up. His efforts are in vain as the ship exits the rift and plows into an underground stone maze, which destroys the ship while taking no damage itself. You are prompted to take Torrent off the Toy Pad and replace him with Simon Lancaster. Simon is seen flying through a rift in a rather unaerodynamic fashion. He curses Typhon before he loses what little control he had over his trajectory and goes flying out of the rift. He lands in the maze, perplexed and dazed from his landing. A round stone room stretches out before you, lit by torches, with four stone passages leading outwards. Don't go into any of them - they'll take you to a random entry in the same room after a cutscene of Simon getting lost. A couple of rocks lie around the room. Smash them. Build the build-it that emerges to find a Locate Keystone. Use the Locate to find an Equip Keystone. Activate the Keystone. You'll see the last rock, this one a huge chunk of gold. Destroy it. You'll find the toolbench inside a pool of molten gold, which you can navigate with Simon's Hazard Protection. You will then find a magic compass, which you will use to use a Tracking spot and find your way deeper into the maze. You are prompted to put Torrent back onto the Toy Pad. Stage 2: The Wreck of the Starclimber A midtro clip shows where Torrent extricates himself from the wreckage as Simon shows up. They have an exchange where they introduce themselves to each other and Torrent says to try and salvage what they can. The Starclimber, tipped onto its starboard side, occupies most of the frame, having dug most of the way through a wall, accompanied by a large section of wall, some of it conspicuously cracked. Heading down the labrynth to either side merely results in the same getting-lost cutscene and having to restart the puzzles from the first room. There are a handful of acrobat bars high up on the wall, which lead to a ledge and the Starclimber's severed main control console. Your job is to get there. Destroy the severed wing on the ground (or at least, its attached laser cannon) to reveal parts for a set of Acrobatics bars. Build the bars, then have Torrent swing up them. Press the Action button when he's up to have a look at the control console. He'll discover that it's wireless and still powered when the engines turn on, one of them breaking its casing and flying forwards, destroying the roof, Time Drive and setting the cockpit on fire, destroying the rest of the controls. You can now see the inside of the Starclimber, and thanks to the engine-mount wreckage beneath it, you can build a scaffold up to the interior of the ship. Once you reach it, the other engines start to fall apart, generating a lot of deadly-on-contact spinning parts and putting you squarely back on the ground. Get back up the scaffold and reenter. Nothing will happen, so head up to where the Time Drive used to be: a charged Charge Panel. Get Torrent up to the Charge Panel and charge him, after which some of the cracked wall will fall down, revealing a Gold Wall. Go to the Gold Wall, and use Torrent's re-powered Laser Screwdriver to cut a hole in the wall. It will reveal a slide box, which you will push out onto a vent. The slide box will turn out to be a fan, which you will use to blow Torrent back up to the Starclimber's control panel. Torrent will download the map fragments the Starclimber was able to obtain onto his Laser Screwdriver, which will generate Guide Studs leading to the right. Follow them. Stage 3: The Great Pyramid of Time Torrent and Simon will emerge from the maze into a central open area, in front of a giant white pyramid: the Great Pyramid of Time. Simon will comment on how dilapidated it looks, and Torrent will quote Han Solo in the Pyramid's defense. The great stone doors to the rest of the maze will slide shut, closing you in. Here, with the camera far from the main scene and capturing a bit of the sky, we can see what it looks like in the Labrynth: The thing is open-topped, showing a black sky lit by nothing else but an equally convoluted maze of rifts, undoubtedly the ones you're familiar with in LEGO Dimensions. By the pyramid's base is a Tech Panel. Use it with Torrent to fold up some switches. Off to either side of the Pyramid will be a Charge Panel and a lever, both unpowered. Use Torrent to charge the Charge Panel, which will send power through the Pyramid and fold back down. The star shape at the top will rotate a bit, but some hidden machinery in the Pyramid will fall apart with an audible clunk. The Tech Panel will fall apart, making a Build-It. Use it to build a laptop where the Tech Panel used to be, which will start the portal opening but instead just blow dust around, revealing a Gold substructural wall where the Charge Panel used to be. Use Simon to destroy it, then use another Build-It to make a gold floor panel. Use Simon to blow this up, where an Accelerator Switch will turn up. Simon will provide instructions to build the Ecto-XV, and use your new vehicle to generate power for the Pyramid. At long last, the lever will power up, and pull it to restore power to the Pyramid. A cutscene will play in which the first thing that flies out of the resulting rift is a small object. Torrent picks it up, recognizing it and identifying it as a gun. One of Cogs' guns. A second object flies out, which looks like a purple shield. The Pyramid senses it nearby and picks it up with the star, placing it on a holder on the top right of the Pyramid. The computer's text-to-speech identifies it as the Mandala Keystone, which overrides Protocol 95, or the Rift Protocol. Now that you've got a gun, you can use Precision Switches! It's not all fun and games, though. You've only got 6 shots. The Rift will close and so will its wall on the Pyramid, and the lever folds away, out of existence. The giant star shape will turn out to be a Precision Switch. Shoot it. The star will spin around, opening a single door into the maze. Walk through it. In Between: Your First Mandala Welcome to your first Mandala trip! A set of Guide Studs will lead you to your destination, so this part will be fairly short. You can explore a bit first, if you want, but none of the doors to other dimensions will be open, so just head to where the Guide Studs lead. Stage 4: Major Historical Event A small cutscene will play where Torrent and Simon come out of the Mandala inside a big, black castle throne room. The only hook? Torrent is no longer Torrent, but Torrent the Seawing! You've landed inside the Wings of Fire universe, right as Darkstalker, the Dragon King on the throne, is summoning all the Animus Dragons in Pyrrhia to him. Just then, another Seawing - Turtle, with his sister Anemone - pops up beside you. Darkstalker expresses confusion at there being two Seawing Animi, then resolves to just kill both of you. (What he doesn't know is that Anemone is hidden from him - Turtle has given his Hiding Stick to Anemone!) Turtle joins the party for today. Darkstalker tries to kill you by breathing fire on you if you're close by and caving the ceiling onto you if you're not. Also, Torrent is locked into his Seawing form, meaning his ability set has changed. Get away from the Nightwing King for now. First, wait until Darkstalker appears out of breath by standing at the edge of his firing range, pun very much intended. Once he is, use Simon's Mark II on his Gold necklace. Darkstalker will roar in pain - Just a reminder, that's white-hot gold around his neck - and stamp the ground, knocking Simon, Torrent and Turtle back. Second, use either Jack or Turtle to break a glass window at the side with Sonar Smash. Use Turtle's Magic ability to send the glass shards flying at Darkstalker, dealing more damage. Anemone, still hidden, will fly in through the window, holding a mirror. Use Simon's Mark II on the mirror to get Anemone to reflect the beam onto Darkstalker. He'll leap down off of the throne, lunging at you, and then Simon and Torrent will escape out the window you previously smashed. Level complete! Free Play * Rule Breaker: 25 000 studs * Minikit 1: When you build the Locate Keystone Switch in Stage 1, use the other Build-It to make an Electricity Switch on the left corner wall. Power the switch to have its section of wall fold in, revealing Silver and Gold inner workings. Destroy them to reveal a hidden chamber, with the Minikit inside. * Minikit 2: While working inside the Starclimber, use a character with the Time Slow ability and the Fire Extinguish ability to reveal two sets of Minikit pieces as Build-Its. Build the build-its, then have a Magic user connect the two pieces, revealing the Minikit. * Minikit 3: When the cracked wall falls down in Stage 2, it reveals a Gold wall next to it. Use a Gold Cut character to slice the wall out, revealing the Minikit. * Secret Area: Right next to Minikit 3 is wiring to the Starclimber console and a Dimension Travel switch. Use the Starclimber controls to power the Dimension Travel switch, and use the Switch to go to this Level's Secret Area: the Labrynth, with a capital L. ** Citizen In Peril: A man in an Ancient Greek pair of wings is stuck in a giant cobweb. There are smaller cobwebs surrounding him. Smash them to reveal targets. Shoot the targets to destroy the cobweb. The man will hop around for a bit once he's on the ground and then fly off with his wings. Only when you see the "Rescued" graphic will you learn his name: Icarus. ** Minikit 4: On the last path past the T-Junction between Icarus and the Dimension Travel switch, a young Theseus stands at a door. He's knocking on it, trying to get it to open, but it's barred shut with Silver. Blow the Silver up to open the doors and reveal a Minikit behind them. Theseus will instead run into the hallway beyond, escaping the palace. ** Minikit 5: Head away from the T-Junction to find Daedalus at his workbench, labouring away on his pair of wings. He can't get them together, though. Use a Grappler to pull one wing together, and use a Mage to rescue the second wing from on top of the Labrynth. Once the wings are in place, Daedalus will fly away, dropping your Minikit. * Minikit 6: Use the Tracking space in Stage 3. * Minikit 7: At a crossroads in the Mandala, there is a Triforce spot. Use it to reveal the Minikit. * Minikit 8: While in the Mandala, head to the right instead of to the left. Use the Latin Translation spot there, and it will open up a gateway (You'll either need to juryrig it with Technomagic, fix it up with Fix-It, or activate it with a Sword Switch. Your fourth translation will tell you what to do). Lucius Caecilius Iucundus will pop out, and run out into the Mandala, shouting Metella's name. * Minikit 9: Go straight instead of to the left in the Mandala, and use the Sword Switch there to temporarily open up a deadly parkour course. Clear the course before it deactivates to get the Minikit. * Minikit 10: During the fight with Darkstalker, smash the Gold LEGO on the right. Use Turtle's Magic to put it back together in the shape of an octopus. * Minikit: The Great Pyramid of Time Cutscene Transcript is seen relaxing in the pilot's seat on the Starclimber. A rift flies by outside, and we see the Time Drive working overtime. Torrent whistles the Doctor Who theme. All of a sudden, red warning lights start blaring across the ship. Torrent: What the... No, no, no. What? blinding white energy blast rocks the ship, and when the cockpit is no longer burned into the camera's retina, you see the Mandala... and the Starclimber soaring towards it, a burning wreck. Break for the character-swap prompt. Simon is seen flying helplessly through the rift, tumbling uncontrollably. Simon: Stupid Typhon and his curses... I'm staying at home once I get back. I'll be the DEARS'... mail collector or something. same blast from before happens, and this time, Simon wakes up in the maze. Simon: ... Where am I? Lost in a stone maze? This can't be good... If only I had a PKE meter to tell what was going on... first stage happens. Simon discovers a Keystone for the first time. Simon: What's this? This isn't anything like those fancy new cathode tubes. finds the magic compass. Simon: A compass... That doesn't point north... Or does it? reaches the first compass spot. It apparently changes direction, but we don't see it. Simon: Nope, it does not point north. Or am I at the North Pole? [Simon approaches the wreck of the Starclimber.] Simon: Whoa... Who are you? Torrent: Jack Grayson, though you can call me Torrent. Don't ask unless you want a long, boring story. Granted, it may well save our sanity in this place... Simon: Fair enough. What's that behind you? Torrent: The wreck of my airship. I was lucky to survive myself. Grab whatever you can from the storage spaces, we might need it. Though i doubt I keep much there, to be honest. second stage starts. Torrent: I never got your name. What is it? Simon: Simon Lancaster. You'd be surprised how I got here. Torrent: (laughs) Try me. Very little surprises me these days. uses the Starclimber controls. Torrent: Starting up basic systems and recalibrating engines. engine breaks its mount and breaks open the Starclimber. Simon: Was it supposed to do that? Torrent: Shut up. Of course not. attempts entry the first time and is knock onto the ground. Torrent: Whoa! I gotta be more careful next time... Simon: NEXT time? You're going back in there? Torrent: Of course I am! Simon: Are you crazy? The thing just exploded, what's to say it won't happen again? Torrent: These things can only explode once. attempts entry and is knocked down. This dialogue happens instead of the last chunk if Simon is active and not Torrent. Simon: Oof! Ow... Okay, I'm not going back in there, not even for five hundred pounds! Torrent: Don't worry, they only explode once. (laughs) Simon: What? Torrent: Five hundred pounds. I've got to get you up to speed on inflation rates, dude. repowers his Laser Screwdriver. Torrent: wAAaAAagh... Ow... Torrent: Hey... my Laser Screwdriver works again! Haha! That's awesome! I don't think the solution will be this simple for my sword, though... Simon: Your sword? Torrent: My sword. It's custom-made from steel and tungsten, in a forge which was destroyed soon after this blade was finished. I doubt I'll ever get it working again. and Simon arrive at the Great Pyramid of Time. Simon: Oh, geez... This place is giving me the creeps. Torrent: Hey, it may not look like much, but it's got it where it counts. Simon: Still... There's something not quite right here. and Simon repower the Pyramid. Simon: What's it doing? Torrent: All the questions... I've no idea. spies Cogs' gun as it lands. Torrent: Hey, I remember this! Cogs had it once when we were adventuring together! Simon: Shouldn't we give it back? Torrent: Nah, he's got two. Simon: Should we give this back as well? camera shifts to show Simon holding the Mandala Keystone. Torrent: What's that? Simon: It came flying... out... this point, the Keystone is being placed on the Pyramid. Laptop TTS: You have found the Mandala Keystone. This object overrides Protocol 95, the Rift Protocol. Mandala Travel is now activated over Rift travel. Torrent: Well, that's that. and Torrent arrive at Darkstalker's palace. Torrent: Hey... This place seems familiar... Simon: WHWHAAAGH! MONSTERS! MONSTERS EVERYWHERE! Torrent: Simon, relax, it's... Oh. looks down at himself and sees that he is now a Seawing. Torrent: Three moons... This curse again... looks to another Seawing as a few more dragons appear and Simon faints. Torrent: So... This ever happen to you? other Seawing looks to Torrent as he passes his stick to another Seawing, presumably his sibling or friend, and she leaves. Turtle: Umm... No. No, this is bad. Torrent: It is? Turtle: Very. Darkstalker: Silence! ... Two Seawing Animuses? ... Animi? ... Animae? Torrent: I think you had it right the first time. Besides, I'm not an- Darkstalker: Silence! Again! I enchant this room we are all standing in to completely seal and unseal itself at my command, and silence any dragon I do not wish to speak. Seal! doors and windows shut and lock. Darkstalker: Which one of you is the actual animus? I sense a naivité in one of you that Animuses don't have... Never mind, I'll just kill you both. takes his first hit. He stamps the floor, knocking the bars off of one of the windows. Darkstalker: AAHHH! IT BURNS! Simon: Hahah! Take that! Darkstalker: What is this? A scavenger in MY domain? Simon: You mean, a Registered Member of the Society for the Detection, Elim- Okay, I'll stop there... Geez, Richard needs to think of a shorter name than Society for the Detection, Elimination, and Research of Spectres. Torrent: Like... Ghostbusters? Simon: Yeah! That's got a nice ring to it! Richard will probably want his name on it too, though, so I'll put it on for him. You mean, a Faraday Ghostbuster? Darkstalker: Hold on, you can understand that scavenger? Torrent: Yeah... It's not that hard. You just need to learn the language. Darkstalker: What? An intelligent scavenger? Torrent: Whatever. BRO, NOW! uses the shards of glass to attack Darkstalker. Anemone flies in with the mirror. Anemone: Turtle! Use that light attack from before! Turtle: What? No, that was the scavenger! It's weird like that! Simon: I resemble that remark! But one Faraday Pack blast? Coming right up! dives at Simon and Torrent. They escape through the window, screaming, but Turtle is not so lucky and locked back inside. Soundtrack Stages 1-3, Mandala: Vorton theme, V1 Stage 4: The Dragon Quest - Peter Crowley Category:Levels Category:LEGO Voidhoppers Category:Trigger Award Winners